Import Network
Import Network '(also known as '''Import '''and alternatively stylized as "'imp") is an American commercial broadcast network that is owned by Import Corporation, a subsidiary of S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc. Import maintains programming that has a large emphasis on international programming with English dubbing, with countries such as United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, France, and more being represented on the channel. It also maintains two children's programming blocks, airing all cartoons and E/I shows that are region-free. The network is available in over 60+ media markets so far through cable and satellite providers. Import holds a current picture quality of 1440i and 1440p high definition. Import houses the headquarters and business operations in Manhattan, New York City. The network also holds a news program every weeknight and weekend, simply called News On IMP ''and the network has a new midnight news program called ''Midnight First. Also, the network has released its first and foremost new digital subchannel designated for preschool-aged children which is from the self-titled preschool programming block, Lil' Imp. History formerimportlogofrom2008-2014.png|Former Import Network logo from July 2008-September 2014. Import Corp. (a subsidiary of S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc. originally founded in 2007 by Stan Reynolds or "S-man12" to create mixed international and original criteria) announced in a press release that they'll be unveiling a new network with the launch date in the summer of 2008 under a venture with many television corporations (such as ABS Broadcasting Center and PBC) from around the world to broadcast their programming to the U.S. audience. The name of "Import" for the network came from the definition of said name of getting services from different countries for sale, for which Import Network pays for with middling amounts of money ($40,000 to $60,000). The slogan ("Where You Watch The World") was brought up by an employee (Dan Barker, company intern from 2007-2008) in the venture meeting with several network/channel representatives from different countries and the priorities at the Import Corp. They all agreed that that slogan will be the official slogan, signifying that the U.S. audience will be freely able to watch every single show from every country that has television. The network formally launched at 9:00 p.m. (EST), starting with a welcome greeting and the movie ライアー (Japanese), or The Liar in English. However, most affiliates at the time "soft launched", or launched the network the next day on July 14, at the exact same time with the greeting and The Liar. They also proposed a news program airing at 6:00 p.m. (EST) every weeknight and weekend on July 16, when they focus in-depth to many small-based towns, cities, and villages outside of the U.S. and to different continents, which makes the platform more different from other international networks (BBC, Sky News, CNNi). After 9 years of owning the network, Reynolds has handed down the presidency and ownership of the network to his son, Stan Reynolds, Jr. on March 29, 2016 in a press conference. On Tuesday, April 25, 2017, Import Network reached a new record ratings high with both original sitcoms (Julia's Whatnots ''and ''Everyday with Cannabis) garnering over 7.0 million viewers each, becoming the #1 network in terms of ratings for the first time in the network's history, but on Tuesday, September 19, 2017, the romantic situational comedy All The Things I Do For Love ''became the first show in Import's history to have over 7.8 million viewers, becoming the #1 program in its timeslot. On June 25, 2017, the picture quality was conversed from 1080i/1080p to 1440p high definition for all of its programming under the initiative "Importin' 1440". The reception to the HD conversion was mostly positive, however, criticism arose from many people considering that most television sets do not support the format and found the hype to be useless. Import Sports Import Corp. have reached deals from international sports leagues/companies. * Football League One * UEFA Champions League * Nippon Professional Baseball * Japan Golf Tour * Bayern Munich * Chinese Professional Baseball League * Enterprise Volleyball League E/I programming blocks Lil' Imp The people at the Corp. then proposed two E/I programming blocks for both preschoolers and elementary children. The name of "Lil' Imp" was conceived and corporated an small imp (a mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin). The block was primarily aimed at 3-6 year olds with international children's programming such as ''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf from China (The studio that specializes for English dubbing that Import Network hired for Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf is owned by Field Communications and the dubbing actions were called "Field Translations". It has union contracts, since it is partnered with the International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (or I.A.T.S.E for short), Numberjacks ''from United Kingdom, ''Hamtaro ''from Japan, and more. All of the shows are implemented with English dubbing in case of the children being confused of what language to speak. The block first aired on Saturday, July 27 at 9:00 a.m. with strong ratings from most of the affiliates with a plethora of parents praising the block for its informative and creative programming through Common Sense Media and parentpreviews.com. The schedule is 9:00 a.m. through 12:00 p.m. (EST) for every Saturday morning. But in late 2011, the block suffered meager ratings as overall perfomance (5.4 million each weekend to only 3.5 million) decreased. From 2012-present, though, the ratings rose up 10% from the previous ones (3.5 million to 4.5). Current programming * ''The New Adventures of Hamtaro (an original program by Import Studios airing from 2012) * Little Tykes ''(acquired in 2018) * ''Princess Fragrant (acquired in 2014) * Omae Umasou da na (You Are Umasou) (acquired in 2017) * Fluffy's World (acquired in 2017) * Vary Peri (acquired in 2012) Upcoming programming * None at the moment. Litton Entertainment deal attempt In 2013, both of the blocks' divisions (this and its alternative sister block, Imp Kid) were requested by Litton Entertainment to bring in new multilingual content with the prototype block being called, "Multicultural Impact". Both of the divisions denied the request with a representative from the Imp Kid division saying publicly that "the ratings are stable for both of the blocks and that they, at times, won over all of the cable children's networks of Disney XD, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, and Disney Channel." Imp Kid Import Corp. also created a programming block for older children and preteens practically called "Imp Kid" with the big brother of the little imp of the preschool programming block hosting through commercial breaks with comedic dialogue and interviews with the characters from the cartoons. Programming includes El Chavo ''from Mexico (also it has Brazilian version called ''Chaves), and Pucca ''with ''Pokemon from Japan. The block aired officially at 12:00 p.m. through 3:30 p.m. EST. after the "Lil' Imp" block's debut. It, too, had high ratings with critical acclaim from internet critics and parents/kids. The San Francisco Chronicle ''in an article about the twin blocks says that "Imp Kid supplies the international cartoons with educational value even it if was English dubbing done splendidly. The shows, the bumpers, and the mascot are also implemented very well." Current programming * ''Beyblade (acquired in 2013) * Digimon Powerup! (acquired in 2017) * Gabe's Rough Trails (acquired in 2017) * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (acquired in 2017) * Yo-Kai Watch! '' (acquired in 2017) * ''Pokémon (acquired in 2009) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (acquired in 2017) Upcoming programming * None at the moment. Regular programming Import consistently airs cultural programming from international networks with their permission including programming from Kabushiki Gaisha ABS and PBC as well as adding in original programming from its U.S. studios and overseas partners. The network allowed programs to be in their original language with English subtitles and the on-screen logo on the upper right. The shows and movies do have commercial interruption and allow station identification (for the affiliates) at the end of their programs. Afterward, the credits will begin to roll out. As they begin, the network worked out the original language credits being on the left with the English credits being on the right. Then from 12am to 1am, the new weekday midnight news program Midnight First will be running. The schedule is 24/7, airing mature-themed shows overnight from 1am through 4am. That will be the time when the infomercials begin to air from 4am to 6am, with no commercial interruption. From 6am to 9am every weekday, some programs from Lil' Imp will be begin to air, including Hamtaro, Little Carp, Princess Fragrant, and Century Sonny. From 9am to 6pm, international programming (with English dubbing) provided by Import will be open to all of the affiliates and the affiliates are free to have their custom schedules and all stations are allowed to insert syndicated programming in the mix. From 6pm to 6:30pm, affiliate stations will be begin to broadcast their news programs and from 6:30 to 7pm, News on IMP will be on. From 7pm to 7:30pm, the network leaves national broadcasting and lets stations get the option to add in more syndicated programming in the timeslots. From 8pm to 10pm, various Import programming blocks corresponding with the theme and day are on with original programming. From 10pm to midnight, the network lets stations air local news or other local/syndicated programming. Current programming Mondays (Drama) * Tempting Fates (A one-hour sci-fi drama from Wild Bunch in Germany) * Fire at Will (A one-hour drama from Shafsbury Films in Canada) * Where The Wind Blows ''(A one-hour drama from Studio 100 in Belgium) * ''All In A Day's Work ''(A one-hour drama from Shafsbury Films in Canada) Tuesdays (Comedy) * ''Good William Hunting (A half-hour comedy from WingNut Films in New Zealand) * Everyday with Cannabis (A half-hour comedy from Fingercuff Productions in United Kingdom) * Somewhat (A half-hour comedy from GMA Films from the Philippines) * Digging For Gold (A half-hour comedy from DNA Films in Germany) * Monica ''(A half-hour comedy from WingNut Films in New Zealand) * ''City of Brotherly Love ''(A half-hour comedy from Fingercuff Productions in United Kingdom) * ''Great Scott ''(A half-hour comedy from GMA Films from the Philippines) * ''All The Things I Do For Love ''(A half-hour comedy from DNA Films in Germany) * ''The Simpsons ''(A half-hour animation comedy from 20th Century Fox Television) Wednesdays (Variety) * ''UNHappy Hour (A one-hour variety show from The Bridge Studios in Canada) * The Low Budget Show (A one-hour satirical show from Guacamole Films in Argentina) * Alvin's Laughbox (A one-hour variety show from The Bridge Studios in Canada) * Quirky Mysteries with Mr. E (A one-hour satirical show from Guacamole Films in Argentina) Thursdays (Game Shows) * BoxingBots (A one-hour game show from Toei Company) * BoxingBots Summer Edition (A one-hour game show from Toei Company) * World At Your Fingertips (A one-hour game show from Pink International Company in Serbia) * Super Game Zero (A one-hour game show from Toei Company) * The Super $50,000 Power Hour (A one-hour game show from Pink International Company in Serbia) Fridays (Information) * Discover with Jeff Wells (A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) * Tough Crimes (A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) * 24 Hours (A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) * Cracking Open Cold Cases ''(A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) Saturdays * ''The Import Saturday Movie Sundays * International Movie Indiecase * International Movie Indiecase LIVE Summer Festival ''(happening in early June-July) * ''The Import Network Sunday Movie/Fa-La-La Movies ''(in Winter) Late-night * ''Adult Import ''(A block consisting of TV-MA rated shows and movies acquired from international networks and channels whether subbed/dubbed or in English originally) * ''Midnight First ''(A midnight news program airing from Import Studios in N.Y.) Former programming Drama * ''Agents and Bringers (2008-2009) * Inventor of the South (2008-2010) * Commanding the Mist ''(2009-2011) * ''Ruins Dressed in Black ''(2009) * ''Hells County ''(2010-2013) * ''Doctor Emergen ''(2010-2015) * ''The Slaughterhouse ''(2011-2012) * ''Forensic Chronicles ''(2011-2014) * ''Seeing Red ''(2012-2014) * ''Calls For Help ''(2012-2015) * ''9 to 5 ''(2013) * ''Cops and Robbers ''(2013-2014) * ''The Fare Well ''(2014-2015) * ''Everyday People ''(2014-2015) * ''Cultivations ''(2015-2017) Comedy * ''The Kevin Duke Show ''(2008-2012) * ''Goodness and Mercy ''(2008-2010) * ''Golden ''(2008-2013) * ''Besmirched Sara (2008-2011) * For The Love of The Uptons (2009-2011) * Serious Business ''(2009-2013) * ''Duke and Mary ''(2009-2012) * ''Randy's Pro Bass Shop ''(2009-2011) * ''Living Up In The City ''(2011-2015) * ''Handy Man (2011-2015) * Forte ''(2011-2015) * ''The Slums ''(2011-2015) * ''The Idiosynracy of Robert ''(2015-2017) * ''Julia's Whatnots ''(2015-2017) * ''The Inquisitive Derek ''(2016-2017) Game shows * ''Oh, WOW! (2008-2009) * Power Strike (2009-2012) * Where Is The Monkey? (2010) * Jewelry Store ''(2012-2015) * ''The American Water Canoe Challenge ''(2012-2016) Subchannels * Lil' Imp Lil' Imp is a digital broadcast 24/7 network that is owned by Import Corp. Its main core of programming consists of original Lil' Imp shows which usually broadcasts on Saturday mornings on the main Import Network, acquired shows from overseas dubbed into English, acquired Canadian-American and only American children's programs, and international children's films. It is broadcasted through digital subchannels of Import Network affiliates across the country (Usually subchannels that have the digital channel designation "(INSERT NUMBER HERE).2"). The channel was established on November 17, 2017 and is in 1080i/1080p high definition. The network also has a video streaming app available on Google Play and the Apple App Store for free. Current programming (both original and acquired; consists of 42) * Angelina Ballerina * Animal Stories (Part of Afternooners) * Arthur * Astroblast! * Bagpuss * Blue Peter * Brum * Charlie and Lola * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chi and Me * Clangers * dirtgirlworld * Earth to Luna! * El Chavo * Fluffy's World * Fireman Sam * Fishtronaut * George Shrinks * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hey Arnold! * Hey Duggee (Part of Afternooners) * Hip Hop Harry * Jacob Two-Two * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks! * Kipper * Lilly's Driftwood Bay (Part of Afternooners) * Little Bear (Part of Afternooners) * Little Carp * Little Krishna * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Make It Lovely * Meeow! (Part of Afternooners) * Meg & Mog (Part of Afternooners) * Molly & Gordon * Motu Patlu ''(Part of ''Afternooners) * Mouk * Miffy's Adventures Big And Small * Nature Cat (Part of Afternooners) * The Ollie & Moon Show (Part of Afternooners) * Omae Umasou da na (You Are Umasou) * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World ''(Part of Afternooners) * ''Polka Dot Door * Postmaster Pat * Princess Fragrant * Redwall * Sarah and Duck (Part of Afternooners) * Schoolhouse Rock! * Sergeant Stripes * Sponk! * Super Wings! ''(Part of ''Afternooners) * The Big Comfy Couch * The Den * The Koala Brothers (''Part of ''Afternooners) * The Magic School Bus * The New Adventures of Hamtaro * The Pajanimals * The SuperRescuers! * Timothy Goes To School * Toddworld * Vary Peri * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? ''(Part of ''Afternooners) * Wilbur Screenshot lilimpscreenshot.png|Screenshot from "Earth to Luna!" on Lil' Imp. Lil' Imp Schedule ® -- signifying repeat of broadcast Affiliates The Import Network affiliate category is down below. Import Network stations have the option to air select programming from the network on their main channels; they also have the option to preempt their programs, running alternate programming in place of certain shows from the network's national schedule (some stations may even switch to scheduled alternate programming while a film is in progress), either via a secondary affiliation deal with another network such as The CW or MyNetworkTV (this is particularly common with Import Network affiliates in smaller markets), substitutions by locally produced programming, or in the most common case, moving network programming to other available subchannels to accommodate local sports or breaking news coverage on the main channel. Gallery juliaswhatnotsimppromo.png|Import Network "Julia's Whatnots" promo for the 2016-2017 season. highlarioustuesdaysonimppromo.png|Import Network "High-larious Tuesdays" bumper captured on June 13, 2017 as Good William Hunting began to air. Importin1440promo.png|Import Network "Importin' 1440" promo being broadcast on commercial breaks captured on June 17, 2017. temptingfatesupnextbumper.png|''Tempting Fates'' Up Next bumper captured on June 19, 2017. import#1.png|Import Network "#1 Most Watched" bumper captured on one of Import's O&O stations on June 14, 2017. Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Import Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008 Category:Television stations and channels established in 2008 Category:S-man12 Category:Fictional major networks